


无法克制1

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Summary: 申请了个o3 没了





	无法克制1

无法克制  
食色，是本性；爱，是灵。

不要谈情，我们只聊快乐，然而到最后，我们只能证明这样并不快乐。

第一章

打火机“啵”地一声响，杨九郎点燃一支事后烟，吞云吐雾回味刚才床笫之间的默契，身边人从各个角度上来讲都是完美的床伴，从最开始的偶然相逢，到后来的食髓知味，再到现在的固定关系，没有一次不畅快，没有一次不放肆又轻松，没有其他人能做到。

张云雷凑过来讨烟抽，他老是这样，自己不点，你点了他又凑过来要。

杨九郎没脾气，猛吸了一口把剩下的安置好在他双唇间，老朋友一样说话：“大明星还讨别人的烟抽。”

张云雷不理他，接着抽他剩下的半截烟。

杨九郎没听到人搭理，侧头看他，张云雷情事后的缱绻还点缀在眼角，额发处还有细微的汗，半闭着眼认真一口一口抽烟，杨九郎看着看着，起了逗弄的心思，胳膊肘怼他：“诶，下次什么时候？”

张云雷不答，抽完了整只烟，烟屁股递给杨九郎，意思是掐在他那边烟灰缸里，才悠悠地说：“忙，不知道时候……马上要开机了，进组得几个月吧。”说完闭目养神。

杨九郎有点遗憾，几个月呀，也不是不能找别人，就是这么好的难找了。想那么多也没用，杨九郎欺身上去，啃张云雷的嘴角，舔他含过过滤嘴的下唇，尼古丁的味道若有若无，于是低声跟他嘟囔：“怎么烟味儿到你嘴儿里就变甜了呢？”

张云雷气声笑了下，听着是笑，又像是“切”，不理会这人的调情，反而双手搂过了身上人的脖颈，顺势回应一样味道的吻。

黄昏，刚刚好适合新一次的开始。

杨九郎再醒来已经是第二天早上了，一摸身边，已经空了，张云雷应该一大早天不亮就走了。昨天把人折腾到半夜，给直接干睡了过去，自己完事儿后，又给旁边的人仔细清理好，一看时间已经凌晨一点了，又累又爽又困，倒头就睡。

“杨总，您到了吗？还有15分钟成业的王总就要来了。”

“来，马上来。”

翻身，下床，直接走浴室里冲了一把，倒方便，不用脱了。天目酒业的杨总随便套了身西装，人模人样的出门了。

要异业合作，就要谈分成和明确权责，拉锯似的谈判和商讨，你做项目书，我出方案细则，来回来去，耗的是精力，也是一种心理战。

终于一个月时间都谈过去了，杨九郎饭局走了几轮，差不多心里也有数了。王总这时候又送了个礼物。

本来这种茶楼会所倒茶的都是轻盈盈的小姑娘，淡妆浅笑，分外有眼色。今天却来了个小伙子，白衬衫，灰西裤，清秀没有脂粉，眼波流转，是杨九郎喜欢的样子。

王辉腾示意小伙子先给杨九郎倒茶，话是问杨九郎，眼睛却看着倒茶的人，眼神暧昧，一语双关：“小老弟，怎么样，不错吧？”

杨九郎笑意不上眼底，端起茶杯喝了一口：“还是王哥知道我喜好。”

王辉腾哈哈大笑，拍拍杨九郎的肩：“可以可以，人不风流枉少年嘛。”

送来的礼物乖巧可爱，跪下伺候杨九郎老二的时候尽心尽力，含得杨九郎浑身舒爽，论技术绝对抵得上两个张云雷。

杨九郎皱眉：怎么又想起那人来了。地上的小可爱看杨九郎的表情，以为是哪里伺候得不对，换了探寻的眼色，越发小心起来。

杨九郎想着张云雷的脸，终于释放在男孩儿的嘴里，舒了一口气，拍拍男孩的脸示意他起来，杨九郎想：要不要给那大明星打个电话呢，打了，又说什么呢，算了，麻烦。

男孩儿还在旁边等着，看他半天没有动静，小心翼翼地问：“杨哥，不做吗？”

杨九郎好像才看见屋里有这么个人来，恍了个神，说：“哦，不用，你回去歇着吧。对了，想要什么跟董秘书说。”

打发走了人，杨九郎打开了办公室的电视，调了两个台，刚好看到某卫视在播张云雷的新闻：当红流量明星张云雷横店拍摄新戏，气温高粉丝探班热情更高。杨九郎饶有兴趣地停了下来，电视中张云雷戴着头套、穿着古装，脸上因为流汗妆已经花了，正接受工作人员的补妆，旁边很多粉丝举着名字牌儿和礼物正等着他去接。张云雷补完妆冲镜头笑了一下打了个招呼，然后去一边鞠躬一边收粉丝们的礼物，接完礼物还回答了两个问题。

娱记问他：“最近横店天气很热，磊磊在这边拍戏很辛苦吧？” 磊磊是张云雷小名，粉丝也都这么叫他。

张云雷笑笑的：“还好，做自己喜欢的事情不觉得苦，而且还有这么多人支持我，我很开心，谢谢大家的支持。”

娱记显然也很喜欢张云雷，又问了他两个很讨喜的问题，张云雷都笑眯眯地回答了。

杨九郎看着电视，越看越往后瘫，最后北京瘫在老板椅里，张云雷的新闻放完了，他也关了电视。

小兔崽子，跟我从来没有这么好声好气过。

张云雷跟杨九郎认识是在一次慈善晚宴上。张云雷是去站台造势的，杨九郎是去真正花钱的，毕竟那种动辄几百万的艺术品张云雷还真舍不得买。晚宴中杨九郎就对张云雷表示了好感，当时经纪人跟着，也就简单交换了名片，过后杨九郎又请张云雷吃饭，张云雷居然也没拒绝。

饭桌上杨九郎的眼神十足赤裸裸，幸好是私房菜，要不张云雷坐对面都坐不住。但杨九郎的眼神赤裸、富有攻击性，却不色 情，深得张云雷欢心，他现在就喜欢这种简单直接粗暴的互相慰藉的关系。

红酒杯见底，张云雷抛着媚眼拿走了杨九郎的车钥匙，先坐上车去等。

杨九郎几乎是掐着秒表走出去，在大厅里还能稳住脚步像个人样子，离门一远简直是小跑跑向自己的爱车，开门坐上去，张云雷正坐在后排拿眼神勾着他。

杨九郎当时就硬了，发动车，警告张云雷：“够了啊大明星，我敢车震你可不敢。”

张云雷笑得爽朗：“行，谢谢杨总考虑周全，去你那儿。”

杨九郎一脚油门，飞了出去。

杨九郎有别居，带的也是别居，然而车刚挺稳地下车库，张云雷就在后座脱了个干净。

杨九郎骂了句脏话，开后车门就挤了进去，刚进去上半身，一手抓住张云雷小腿，肩膀就被张云雷另一只脚抬起抵住了，人被挡在车外。

张云雷浑身光着，气势却不输人，扬着下巴跟杨九郎说话：“先说好杨总，我可不是买的，在床上不舒服我可不干。”

这是下战书了，杨九郎二话不说钻进车里，三下五除二脱了衣服，几乎是掐过张云雷脖子开始亲。

杨九郎混迹花丛多年，什么没吃过，什么没见过，张云雷也不是什么善男。杨九郎使出浑身解数招待张云雷，亲得他昏天暗地，嘤咛出声，一吻结束，张云雷喘息着说话：“不错啊，杨总。”

杨九郎挑起张云雷的下巴，命令他：“别叫杨总，叫点儿好听的。”

杨九郎再亲张云雷脖颈和耳垂，舔舐他胸前两点，手上忙着探寻张云雷的敏感带，张云雷挺着前胸往他嘴里送，手上使着情色的力度摸杨九郎的后头皮，在杨九郎耳边低声轻喘，催他快点，又说不急。

张云雷的腰细且有韧性，屁股翘起来形成一个诱人的弧度，俗称爱的把手，杨九郎握住爱的把手，打开情爱之门，看那个门口的小洞精致可爱，更加喜欢。

“杨哥，别摸了，快点儿。”张云雷催他。

杨九郎把张云雷两腿摆成M字型，摩挲了两把他前面，跟他说话：“乖弟弟，忍一会儿，一会儿让你舒服。”说完从车里找出一管护手霜，全拧进张云雷后穴里，一边儿四处亲一边儿给他开拓。张云雷趁他这会在离得远伸手摸他胸肌，拿食指划杨九郎的腹肌块儿，舔自己嘴唇。

杨九郎看张云雷一副好色样儿，也觉得坦率可爱，手下温柔，另一只安抚他前面，问他：“喜欢？”

张云雷笑，还带着挑衅：“喜欢。怎么？没有不行喜欢？”张云雷不练肌肉块儿，有的只是白皙的腰身。

杨九郎打从一开始就惯他：“行，喜欢就是给你预备的。哥哥给你个更喜欢的。”

说着抽出三根手指，换上更硬更粗的东西进去，附一进去张云雷就给了反应，细长的脖子随着杨九郎的深入向上伸，展成一道优美的直线。张云雷平复了两下呼吸，给了杨九郎一句最好的夸奖：“哥哥好大。”

杨九郎被活妖精勾得动了情，不留余地开始动作，引来张云雷好听的呻 吟，不愧是唱歌儿的嗓子，叫哼都有调儿。

这天晃动的保时捷在车库里足动了一个多小时，结束时，杨九郎都不信自己最近能享受这么一次缓慢又尽兴的性 爱，舒服又舒缓，太解压太美了。

杨九郎结束了还抱着张云雷亲，亲他身上的汗，抹他射出来的东西。张云雷嫌弃他，没点儿力气，虚推他一把：“行了，车里这么小，这么长时间你也不嫌挤。”杨九郎跟没听见似的，还接着亲，鼻尖划过张云雷胸口，呼吸跟着向上，竟带一丝温柔。

张云雷指示着杨九郎抱他进屋，给他洗澡，把人当助理一样使唤，杨九郎甘之如饴，完了还来一句：“张老师，以后，我随叫随到。”

就这一句，俩人就定了性，只要一个有档期，一个有空余，两个人有需求，就凑成一双，不提别的，光提性趣，已经维持这样的关系一年了，这事儿杨九郎秘书知道，张云雷经纪人也知道。

微妙的平衡，不知道谁先打破，为更多的需求付出多一点成本。


End file.
